The present invention relates to toilets and, more particularly, to a night light supported by a toilet seat assembly and configured to direct light into a toilet bowl.
It is known to provide a toilet seat assembly including a battery powered night light to illuminate a bowl area. Such night lights may be included within toilet lids, toilet seats and/or toilet seat hinges, and may be activated in response to a variety of different inputs, such as an ambient light sensor, a timer and/or a sensor for detecting toilet seat position (e.g., raised and lowered).
It is desired to provide a toilet night light that provides adequate lighting of a toilet bowl when the seat is in both a raised position and a lowered position. It is further desired to provide such a toilet night light with easily accessible and replaceable batteries positioned in an area of reduced potential contamination. Finally, it is desired to provide such a night light that is easy to clean by reducing potential debris collection points.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a light assembly for illuminating a toilet bowl includes a receiving chamber supported above a toilet bowl, a holder received within the receiving chamber, and a plurality of batteries received within the holder. A light source is in electrical communication with the plurality of batteries. A cover is supported adjacent to the light source. A coupler releasably secures the holder within the receiving chamber in a secured mode, and permits removal of the holder from the receiving chamber in a released mode.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a light assembly for illuminating a toilet bowl includes a toilet seat including an upper surface, a lower surface, an inner surface and an outer surface. The toilet seat further includes a receiving chamber extending along a longitudinal chamber axis and including an opening within the outer surface. A hinge couples the toilet seat to the toilet bowl for pivoting movement of the toilet seat about a pivot axis between a raised position and a lowered position. The pivot axis extends parallel to the chamber axis and is positioned rearward of the chamber axis when the seat is in the lowered position. A holder is received within the receiving chamber. A plurality of batteries are received within the holder. A light source is in electrical communication with the plurality of batteries. A coupler releasably secures the holder within the receiving chamber in a secured mode, and permits removal of the holder from the receiving chamber in a released mode.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a light assembly includes a toilet seat, and a hinge coupling the toilet seat to a toilet bowl for pivoting movement of the toilet seat about a pivot axis. The hinge includes a housing defining a front chamber positioned forward of the pivot axis, and a rear chamber positioned rearward of the front chamber. A light source is received within the front chamber and is positioned to overhang the rim of the toilet bowl to direct light into the toilet bowl. At least one battery is received within the rear chamber and is in electrical communication with the light source.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.